


Of Free Candy, ‘Good’ Parenting and Osmosis

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean attempts to teach Castiel about Halloween and fatherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Free Candy, ‘Good’ Parenting and Osmosis

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here! Happy Halloween everyone! Please enjoy the eighth story in my John’Verse! 
> 
> John's Age: 5 Months

"Dean," Castiel said quietly as they stared at the colourful lump that was their slumbering baby on the bed. "I don't really see the point of this exercise. John is far too young to enjoy any festive confection."

Dean snorted, "Dude, just say 'Halloween candy' like a normal person."

"Dean, I'm not a normal person..." Castiel frowned. "And you still haven't informed me of the point of this exercise. Regardless of how it's phrased, my point is still valid. John is too young for sweets."

"Cas, this is one of the greatest advantages of parenthood. We get to use our kid, without guilt, for free candy. What's not to love about free candy?"

"Dean , if you wish to have sweets. I will fetch you sweets," Castiel replied.

Dean huffed, getting a little exasperated, “Cas, that’s not the point… Doing it this way gives us amazing fodder in the future when we pull out the albums for any upcoming girlfriends… Or boyfriends… Blackmail material! Awesome resource when you’re a dad.”

Castiel didn’t looked convinced, “That doesn’t sound very kind.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair and stared at John for a full minute, trying to think of a response that would be adequate for Castiel. The baby didn’t stir.

“Dean…?” Castiel asked hesitantly.

“Got it!” Dean snapped his fingers. “Socialization Cas, early socialization. This way he gets out and around, meeting new faces, neighbourhoods and other children while in the safe, nurturing care of you and me. Family bonding and all that.” _Damnit, Cas, I want my free candy!_

Castiel’s blue gaze widened then and a flare of understanding sparked within, “Oh! I see! Yes, that sounds reasonable… Though…”

Dean deflated a little, before wheedling, “Though…?”

“Must he go out in that ridiculous costume?” Castiel glared at the offending material that the slumbering infant was oblivious to.

“It’s a pumpkin Cas. It’s traditional… Now let’s go before all the good stuff is gone… Er… I mean before all the nice people turn in for an evening.”

Dean sprang towards John and carefully lifted the fluffy, orange mass that was his son into his arms. John stirred enough to turn into his father’s chest but did little else. Dean picked up the plastic pumpkin bucket to collect the candy and grinned expectantly.

“What if he doesn’t wake up?” Castiel frowned.

“Er… He’ll learn by osmosis… Let’s go!”

Castiel just shook his head as he followed Dean from the motel. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

**End**


End file.
